Conventionally, research efforts have been made to deposit metal from a molten salt bath by electrolysis using a molten salt bath containing metal in order to produce a metal product by electroforming or to apply a coating on a substrate. Particularly, in various fields of information communication, medical care, biotechnology, automobiles and the like these few years, attention is focused on MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) which allow production of fine metal products that are compact in size, have high performance and energy-efficient. There is now the approach to produce fine metal products and/or to apply a coat on the surface of a fine metal product based on the application of MEMS utilizing the technique of depositing metal by electrolysis of a molten salt bath.
Non-Patent Document 1: P. M. COPHAM, D. J. FRAY, “Selecting an optimum electrolyte for zinc chloride electrolysis”, JOURNAL OF APPLIED ELECTROCHEMISTRY 21 (1991), p. 158-165
Non-Patent Document 2: M. Masuda, H. Takenishi, and A. Katagiri, “Electrodeposition of Tungsten and Related Voltammetric Study in a Basic ZnCl2—NaCl (40-60 mol %) Melt”, Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 148(1), 2001, p. C59-C64
Non-Patent Document 3: Akira Katagiri, “Electrodeposition of Tungsten in ZnCl2—NaCl and ZnBr2—NaBr Melts”, Molten Salts and High-temperature Chemistry, Vol. 37, No. 1, 1994, p. 23-38
Non-Patent Document 4: Nikonowa I. N., Pawlenko S. P., Bergman A. G., “Polytherm of the Ternary System NaCl—KCl—ZnCl2”, Bull. acad. sci. U.R.S.S., Classe sci. chim. (1941), p. 391-400